¿Mi último intento?
by ZaVinKe
Summary: Ash ha reflexionado y se encuentra desanimado debido a su siguiente e inmediato desafío, la Liga Kalos. Podrá encontrar ese ánimo que necesita para afrontar este torneo con toda su capacidad y convicción que lo caracteriza. Shipping ligero
1. Inseguridad

_¡Hola a todos, lectores y escritores de FanFiction!_

 _Después de poco más de un año vuelvo con apenas mi segunda historia, que, a decir verdad, hace tiempo quería publicar, pero por falta de tiempo y ¿bloqueos de imaginación? no podía. Pero ahora sí, pónganse cómodos y disfruten del primero de tres capítulos que tendrá esta historia._

 **Aclaración: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Inseguridad**

Buenas tardes damas y caballeros. Estamos nuevamente aquí para presenciar otra batalla de clasificación para la Liga Kalos. En esta ocasión los oponentes provienen de dos regiones muy lejanas. En el lado norte se ubica el joven Ash Ketchum, proveniente de la región Kanto y en el lado sur, desde la región Hoenn, observamos a Sawyer–. De esta manera el narrador nos presentaba a todos los espectadores que habían asistido a nuestra primera batalla en este torneo.

Conozco muy bien a mi contrincante, había luchado con él en varias ocasiones mientras yo aún estaba reuniendo la cantidad de medallas necesarias para participar en esta competencia. No tenía duda que él había mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que luché contra él, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que me venciera en nuestra batalla más importante.

–Mi primera batalla en la liga y es contra ti. Bien, te mostraré lo mucho que he mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos –Me dijo.

–Sawyer, prometamos que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos –Le dije con tono confiado.

–¡Claro que sí, Ash! ¡Te lo prometo! –Me respondió.

–Bien, ambos pueden utilizar solamente a un pokémon –indicó el narrador, por lo que ambos sacamos y expandimos una pokébola cada uno. Sawyer liberó a su primer pokémon, Sceptile. Yo, por mi parte, le pregunté a Pikachu si deseaba participar y él asintió enérgicamente–. La batalla terminará cuando el pokémon de alguno no pueda continuar –finalizó el réferi– ¡COMIENCEN!

–Ash, nosotros iremos con todo –Me señaló Sawyer, para posteriormente dirigirse a su pokémon–. ¡Sceptile, MEGAEVOLUCIONA! –De pronto, su piedra llave y la mega piedra que llevaba Sceptile comenzaron a brillar, así como también el pokémon. Cuando el proceso se efectuó, pude contemplar a Sceptile, digo, Mega Sceptile ligeramente más alto, ahora sus hojas en los brazos y también su cola adquirían un mayor tamaño, se tornaron rojas al final ellas y lucían mucho más amenazantes.

–Te concedo el primer movimiento –Le comenté. Él aceptó y ordenó a Mega Sceptile usar Bala Semillas, yo le ordené a mi Pikachu esquivar, éste lo hizo satisfactoriamente y luego le pedí que usara Ataque Rápido, el cual golpeó directo en el vientre al pokémon lagartija, por lo que éste retrocedió un par de metros. Rápidamente, Sawyer ordenó usar Hojas Navaja, y nuevamente le ordené a Pikachu esquivar para luego contraatacar con Cola de Hierro, obedeció y lo hizo perfectamente. Vi al niño hoennense apretar los dientes mientras su pokémon se levantaba del suelo, esperé a que ordenara otro movimiento pero nunca lo hizo.

–Muy bien, si no vas a atacar yo lo haré ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! –Le pedí, y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi rival, quien solo le dijo a Sceptile que recibiera el ataque. Yo que me quedé extrañado con la decisión del entrenador hasta que de pronto comenzó a hablar.

–No debiste hacer eso, Ash –Me comentó. Yo solamente le pregunté el motivo de esa frase–. La habilidad de Mega Sceptile es Pararrayos, eso quiere decir los movimientos de tipo eléctrico no le causan daño y además aumentan su ataque en gran medida. Ahora, Mega Sceptile, usa Agilidad –De pronto, este pokémon comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro a una velocidad extraordinaria.

–¡Agh! –Hice una mueca de disgusto al comprender que con esa rapidez sería difícil poder golpearlo. «¿Pararrayos? ¿Cómo es que no sabía que Mega Sceptile tenía esa habilidad? ¿Por qué es que nadie me lo comentó?», tuve que interrumpir mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Sawyer ordenar Hojas Navaja. Las hojas en los brazos de Mega Sceptile adquirieron un verde brillante y rápidamente se dirigió a mi Pikachu para atacar. Intenté decirle que esquivara pero ya era tarde, el ataque había dado directo en Pikachu, quien salió despedido por los aires hasta el lugar donde yo estaba. Le pregunté si podía continuar y él, con evidente esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo.

Ahora soy yo quien está apretando los dientes, sé que esto se puso difícil pero no me voy a dar por vencido–. De acuerdo, si no podemos utilizar ataques eléctricos, ¡usa Ataque Rápido, ahora! –ordené. Pikachu se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia su rival, pero éste último lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.

–Terminemos con esto ¡Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas! –De la cola de Sceptile salieron miles de hojas con gran rapidez que atraparon a Pikachu en una especie de tornado. Realmente el Atactrueno aumentó la fuerza de Sceptile. La Tormenta de Hojas siguió arrastrando a Pikachu hasta que lo golpeó con la pared del estadio. Segundos después, las hojas dejaron de aporrear a su víctima y éste cayó al suelo, no sin antes haber dejado un enorme hueco en la infraestructura del estadio. Le pedí a Pikachu que se levantara pero no respondió.

–¡Pikachu no puede continuar! La victoria es para Mega Sceptile, por lo que Sawyer pasa a la siguiente ronda –exclamó el árbitro y la mayor parte de los espectadores estalló en júbilo. Con la mirada baja fui a ver cómo se encontraba mi pokémon, éste solo emitió su sonido característico y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Lo tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí lo más rápido posible al Centro Pokémon.

–¡Pikachu, NOOO! –grité y rápidamente levanté mi espalda de donde estaba descansando. «¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?», me pregunto internamente. Noto que estoy sudoroso y respirando de forma agitada. Giro la cabeza para observar alrededor de mí y, aún con la poca luz que hay, puedo notar que me encuentro en una habitación de un Centro Pokémon–. ¡Fue un sueño! –digo con tono de alivio, pero también un poco preocupado, ya que reconozco que es el mismo sueño que me ha estado atormentando durante los últimos días.

Nuevamente vuelvo a mirar la habitación, recuerdo que el día anterior llegamos al Mega Centro Pokémon de la Liga Kalos, pues dicho torneo empezaría mañana. Observo a mis compañeros de viaje que están durmiendo en otras tres camas aparte, parece ser que no los he despertado con mi pesadilla. Sigo sentado en la cama tratando de olvidar ese sueño, pero es inútil, cada vez que duermo regresa a mi mente. Veo el reloj que se encuentra colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación, son las cinco de la mañana. Entonces, tratando de evitar otro mal sueño, decido ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores para así despejar un poco mi mente. Con tal de no despertar a Pikachu, quien estaba descansando a mi lado, salgo de la cama lentamente y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara y ponerme mi ropa habitual. Una vez listo, salgo del baño y segundos después, de la habitación.

Al salir del edificio siento más frío de lo habitual, debido a la ausencia del sol en el firmamento. Froto mis manos, una contra la otra, las meto en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y comienzo la caminata. Sigo pensando en la pesadilla que tuve hace poco ¿Será una premonición de lo que me sucederá esta vez? He pasado por muchas competiciones, atrapado muchos pokémon, he tenido varios rivales y adquirido mucha experiencia ¿Acaso todo esto no es suficiente para dar ese paso que necesito para alcanzar mi meta? Han pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que salí del Centro y acabo de llegar a la fuente que se ubica en el centro de todo este recinto donde se realiza la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Alrededor de ella se encuentras algunas bancas, yo procedo a sentarme en una de ellas. De pronto, escuché un ruido entre los arbustos que estaban detrás de mí, giro la cabeza para ver qué o quién había generado dicho ruido pero no vi nada sospechoso, le resté importancia al asunto y me puse a contemplar la fuente.

De repente, vino a mí el recuerdo de la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil allá en Kanto, recién era mi primera competición y, a pesar de ser todo un novato, pude derrotar cuatro adversarios de forma consecutiva y luego… luego tuve una batalla que jamás olvidaré, con mi amigo y rival Ritchie. Ese día perdí de la forma más estúpida que pueda haber, con solo recordarlo me da coraje. Nunca le perdonaré a Charizard el haberme hecho perder por su desobediencia, es decir, siempre fui buen entrenador con él y los demás pokémon ¿Qué motivos tenía para desobedecerme? Después de ese suceso sentí ganas de liberarlo, aunque lo cierto es que, después de mi viaje por las Islas Naranja, me ha sido de gran ayuda en otros campeonatos en los que he participado y por eso no puedo estar molesto con él.

Después de ese recuerdo vino otro no tan amargo como el anterior, pero que de igual manera me causaba tristeza, la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto. En esa ocasión pude llegar a cuartos de final pero fui descalificado por Harrison y su Blaziken. Si tan solo hubiese conocido los pokémon que habitan en Hoenn antes de dicha batalla, probablemente la historia hubiese sido distinta, estuve tan cerca de vencerlo.

Ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí sentado así que decidí levantarme y seguir con la caminata matutina. Mientras me alejaba de la fuente, así como las dos anteriores, comencé a recordar mi participación en la Conferencia de Ciudad Siempre Grande, allá en Hoenn. Nuevamente terminé entre los ocho mejores. Aquí solamente recuerdo a Morrison y Tyson como mis únicos rivales, a pesar de que los conocí casi al final mi travesía por esta región. Ahora que lo pienso, si los hubiera conocido con anticipación, tal vez hubiera adquirido un mayor nivel, ya que, a pesar de que no me siento decepcionado de mi desempeño en esta liga, estoy seguro que pude haber llegado más lejos. Pero bueno, al menos me queda el consuelo que de fui vencido por el mismo entrenador que quedó campeón en ese momento.

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, durante todo el camino permanecí cabizbajo, por lo que levanto mi cabeza y me topo de frente con uno de los estadios de la liga. Con tantos pensamientos que he tenido el día hoy, no me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía y terminé aquí. Veo su entrada a mi lado izquierdo y tomo la decisión de entrar. Al llegar a la puerta principal, advierto la presencia de un guarda de seguridad, a quien saludo e inmediatamente le pregunto si puedo ingresar al estadio, él niega con su cabeza, alegando que el ingreso está, momentáneamente, prohibido a los particulares. Yo le replico diciendo que sería un entrenador de los que estaría participando mañana en el torneo y saco mi pokédex de una de las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón para mostrarle que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo. Él, al darse cuenta de que no mentía, me dejó vía libre, aunque pude notar que no estaba contento con esa decisión.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por candelabros que se extendían por toda su longitud. Después de avanzar algunos metros, escuché al mismo guarda charlar con otra persona, pero no le tomé importancia y seguí adelante. Las paredes están decoradas tal como si pertenecieran a castillos de la realeza, aquí se encuentran armaduras medievales, mantas de tela con el escudo de la Kalos y algunas pinturas que retratan pokémon en plena batalla. No tengo la menor duda que la infraestructura de esta liga supera con facilidad a cualquiera de las que haya visitado anteriormente.

Mientras camino sin rumbo en medio del pasillo, me siento como un rey, muy similar a la vez en que participé en la Conferencia del Valle Lilly, en Sinnoh. En esa liga tuve una sensación parecida a la que siento justo ahora, cuando finalmente, después de tantos intentos, pude derrotar a mi más complicado rival, Paul. Después de esa exitosa batalla, como ya dije antes, me sentí como rey, sentía que tenía la copa en mi bolsillo. Pero sucedió algo que nunca imaginé que sucedería, apareció ese entrenador de Darkrai. Maldito Tobías, juro que cuando sacó a Latios me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y golpearle la cara. Debería estar prohibido utilizar pokémon legendarios y singulares en este tipo de competiciones. Pero me siento orgulloso de que fui el único entrenador en derrotar a su Darkrai, nadie más pudo repetir tal hazaña, ni siquiera el subcampeón. Sin Tobías de por medio, de seguro hubiera ganado ese trofeo.

He llegado al final del pasillo, ahora me encuentro frente a unas escaleras, decido subirlas y poco después observo que llegué a las graderías del estadio, las cuales se extienden por toda la circunferencia del campo de batalla, una gramilla que luce en perfectas condiciones. Camino un poco más y me apoyo sobre la barandilla que limita las graderías con la arena de batalla. El sol ya se asomaba con lentitud sobre el horizonte.

–Realmente he participado en muchos torneos –susurro y luego exhalo. Los recuerdos de mi última liga no se hacen esperar y, como si los llamase, comienzan a llegar a mi mente. Mi participación en la Conferencia Vertress de Unova, junto con la Liga Añil son las que más me avergüenzan y me causan tristeza. Con mucha suerte pude salir victorioso contra... ¿Steven? ¿Esteban? Sí, creo que se llamaba Esteban. Pero pequeños fragmentos de la batalla siguiente, contra Cameron, hacen que me enoje conmigo mismo. Me siento tan mal rememorando el hecho de que perdí contra alguien que solo llevaba consigo cinco pokémon, mientras que yo sí tenía el equipo completo–. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de ser un perdedor? –Me recrimino a mí mismo. ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Frustración? Tengo un sinfín de emociones que atormentan mi cabeza.

Todo esto hace que caiga de rodillas, ahora mis manos se aferran a los barrotes de la barandilla e inclino mi cabeza. Siento como mis ojos se ponen acuosos. Una gota sale de mi ojo derecho y cae sobre la superficie de mi pantalón, que de inmediato la absorbe. Efectivamente, estoy llorando, pocas veces lo hago, pero ahora realmente necesito desahogarme. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que las lágrimas salgan en mayor cantidad y fluidez. Mi nariz comienza a hacer ese sonido típico que hace cuando uno llora, el sonido no es muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente audible para alguien que estuviera cerca, en caso de que lo hubiera, pero en este momento, para mi fortuna, me encuentro solo.

–¿Ash? –Detrás de mí escucho como una voz pronuncia mi nombre, puedo reconocer perfectamente a quien pertenece dicha voz.

* * *

Muy bien. Así finaliza este capítulo, recuerden, el primero de tres.

Coméntenme ¿Qué les ha parecido esta inusual actitud de Ash? ¿Que decisión creen que lleve a cabo?

Esta es mi primera vez narrando una batalla, también primera vez en escribir en primera persona ¿Creen que lo hice bien? Si desean darme algún consejo o corrección con el estilo de narración, ortografía, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que lo aceptaré con mucho gusto.

Ya para finalizar ¿Qué reacción les causó el anuncio de Pokémon Sun/Moon? Estoy muy emocionado como jugador de Pokémon, pero a la vez, estoy asqueado de ver tanto negativismo con respecto a Ash y la Liga Kalos, quiero decir, al principio era un poco gracioso, pero ver tanta gente comentando en redes sociales una, otra y otra vez frases como "Ash perderá la liga y se irá a otra región" y similares, es cansado, a tal punto de resultar bastante irritante. Espero que ustedes, lectores, no sean de los que comentan eso.

El próximo capítulo se subirá dentro de una semana. Estén atentos ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Ánimo

_¡Hola estimados lectores!_

 _Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Ánimo  
**

Un ruido similar al de una puerta cerrándose interrumpe mi dormir ¿Habrá sido parte de un sueño? Con mucha pereza comienzo a abrir lentamente mis ojos, aparto algunos mechones de cabello que estorban mi vista, froto los ojos con mis manos para espabilarme y observo alrededor. La tenue luz que entra por la ventana me da a entender que aún no amanece, noto que la habitación sigue igual a como la dejamos el día de ayer, antes de que todos nos fuéramos a dormir. Sin embargo, al mirar detenidamente la cama que está enfrente de mí, me doy cuenta que falta uno de mis compañeros–. ¡Ash no está! –susurro con un tono de extrañeza– ¿A dónde habrá ido? –De repente, escucho el mismo ruido de hace unos minutos, el de la puerta, con gran rapidez me oculto nuevamente bajo las sábanas.

Entreabro ligeramente los ojos para ver qué es lo que ocurre ¡Es Ash! Viene saliendo del baño con su ropa habitual. Simulo estar dormida para evitar ser descubierta por él y poco después escucho, de nuevo, una puerta cerrándose, pero ya no la del baño, esta vez es la puerta de nuestra habitación. Ash acaba de salir, pero ¿Hacia dónde? Medito por unos segundos. Si fuera la primera vez que esto sucede estaría ¿tranquila? Bueno no, el gran afecto que le tengo no me dejaría en paz, pero al menos no estaría tan preocupada como lo estoy ahora, ya que en los últimos días ha sucedido lo mismo: Ash siempre despierta, no importa la hora, sea en la medianoche o en la madrugada. No sé cómo es que yo despierto cada vez que él lo hace, tal vez sea mi inconsciente que me indica que algo no está bien con él, y definitivamente no lo está.

En este momento me encuentro muy angustiada, me preocupa su bienestar, quisiera saber si tiene algún problema, quisiera poder ayudarlo. Debido a eso, decido que voy a seguirlo para tratar de averiguar lo que le está sucediendo. Salgo de la cama y me voy al baño con la finalidad de arreglar mi apariencia. Una vez que termino, salgo del baño y posteriormente de la habitación.

–¡Qué frío! –Una fuerte brisa que amenazó con llevarse mi sombrero hizo darme cuenta de esta condición atmosférica que había fuera del edificio. Recordando el motivo por el cual salí, empiezo a buscar con la vista a Ash, logro divisarlo como a cien metros desde donde estoy. Ahora solo debo seguirlo con mucha cautela, froto mis brazos con mis manos para generar un poco más de calor y comienzo la "persecución".

Cada vez que mi compañero hace una pausa yo también debo hacerla, además de buscar un escondite, con tal de que no descubra en caso de que se gire repentinamente. Minutos después, Ash llega a una fuente y se sienta en una de las bancas que hay alrededor de ella. Por mi parte, comienzo a acercarme, sigilosamente, por su espalda. Tanto mantuve la vista en él, que no me di cuenta por donde pisaba y, accidentalmente, tropecé con una roca. No pude evitar caer y fui a dar directamente contra un arbusto que yacía detrás de él. No grité, pero el choque contra el pequeño arbolillo produjo bastante ruido.

Pensé que era mi fin. Comenzaba a prepararme para el interrogatorio que me haría mi amigo e ideaba un sinfín de excusas del porqué estaba ahí, pero tal regaño nunca llegó. Asombrada ante tal situación, alzo mi vista por encima del arbusto para saber la razón por la cual no se acercó. Lo único que logro apreciar es cómo tiene la mirada puesta en la fuente, no hace ningún movimiento ni tampoco dice nada. Hasta ahora no he podido descubrir lo que le está sucediendo. La falta de pistas junto con el frío que hace, me están haciendo creer que seguir a Ash a esta hora no era tan buena idea como parecía.

De repente, Ash se levanta de su asiento y emprende nuevamente la caminata. Parece que todavía no irá al Centro Pokémon, ya que toma la dirección contraria. Se le ve triste, camina cabizbajo y con sus manos en los bolsillos. Comienzo a entristecerme yo también, por eso debo averiguar lo que le sucede. Salgo de mi escondite, me quito algunas hojas que tenía encima y lo persigo de nuevo.

Después de varios minutos, se ha detenido frente al estadio principal, lo admira por un breve momento y luego se pone en marcha. Esperen, Ash ¿Va a entrar al estadio? ¿Para qué? Ahora está hablando con un guarda que vigila la entrada. Pareciera que logró convencerlo de dejarlo entrar. Efectivamente, Ash acaba de entrar al gigantesco coliseo. ¿Ahora qué hago yo?

Después de tomarme algunos segundos para pensar en mi siguiente acción, decidí entrar yo también, por lo que me encaminé hacia la misma dirección en la que se fue Ash. El oficial de seguridad aún permanecía ahí.

–Disculpe señor, ¿No ha visto a un joven moreno, como de mi edad, con una gorra roja, pasar por aquí? –pregunto con un poco de timidez.

–Sí, entró hace unos minutos por aquí –afirma con tono serio.

–¿Me… me podría dejar entrar a mí también?

–Niña ¿No crees que es aún es muy temprano y que hace bastante frío como para vagar por estos lugares? –Se veía bastante irritado.

–Por favor señor. El joven que entró hace poco es amigo mío y necesito hablar con él, urgentemente –Fingí una cara de tristeza con tal de persuadir al custodio, aunque de cierta manera no fingía, ya que verdaderamente estoy triste por Ash. Finalmente, logré convencerlo y me dejó pasar. Me despido agradeciéndole por el favor que me ha hecho.

Quedo sorprendida al entrar al lugar, tiene una temática similar a los palacios de Kalos durante la edad media. Mientras avanzo, no puedo evitar imaginarme a Ash caminando por estos mismos pasillos, yo camino a la par suya tomándolo del brazo. Él lleva un elegante y azulado atuendo de príncipe, mientras yo… –No Serena, este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas –Me reprendo a mí misma por estar fantaseando tanto. Debo dedicarme a buscar la salida y encontrar a Ash lo más rápido posible.

Después de andar por un par de minutos, finalmente, llegué a la salida que daba con las graderías del estadio. Con las indicaciones que hay dentro no fue difícil llegar hasta aquí. Subo unos pocos escalones que hay antes de salir al exterior y…

¡Sorpresa! Ahí está él, en el borde de la gradería delante de mí, observando el campo de batalla. Segundos después, veo cómo él se desmorona y cae de rodillas al suelo. Acto seguido, toma con fuerza los barrotes de la barandilla que está frente a él, e inclina su rostro. Definitivamente algo le sucede y tengo que averiguar qué es.

Estoy a punto de caminar hacia donde está él y preguntarle por su estado, pero algo inesperado me detiene. Sin previo aviso, comienzo a escuchar pequeños sollozos que vienen de mi compañero. ¿Ash está llorando? Jamás lo había visto tan triste, salvo aquella vez cuando entrenaba para su revancha en el gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune, pero no estaba tan deshecho como lo está ahora. Siento pequeñas punzadas en el corazón al oírlo lloriqueando, tanto así que mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Sin embargo, esto no me va a detener, de una vez por todas tengo que saber qué rayos le pasa, es momento de hablar con él. Intento ganar valentía, paso mis manos por mis ojos para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas y con un tono de incertidumbre y delicadeza pronuncio su nombre para que advierta mi presencia.

.

.

.

–¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? –Esa voz, que hace unos segundos había dicho mi nombre, pertenece a Serena y ahora, nuevamente me vuelve a llamar. Está detrás de mí, probablemente quiere la voltee a ver, pero no puedo, no en la condición en la que estoy en este momento. Con mis manos trato de limpiar y secar mi empapado rostro, respiro hondo, me pongo de pie y volteo mi mirada hacia ella. Su semblante denotaba preocupación.

–¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Traté de disimular mi estado emocional mediante esta pregunta, aunque, ciertamente, no sabía cómo había terminado ella en este lugar.

–Eso no importa ahora. No has respondido mi pregunta ¿Te sucede algo, Ash? –Insistía ella.

–No es nada grave, se metió basurilla en mis ojos, eso es todo –Fingí una sonrisa para tratar de convencerla. No me gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a mis amigos, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que parecía estarlo.

–No mientas Ash. Sé que te pasa algo.

–Te lo juro, era solamente eso.

–¡No es cierto! –Su tono de voz aumentó considerablemente–. Me he dado cuenta de que, en estos últimos días, siempre te levantas durante las noches o antes del amanecer y algunas veces te escucho gritar dormido –Esta declaración me sorprendió bastante, principalmente porque todo lo que decía era cierto ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta de todo eso? Probablemente, su curiosidad ante dicha situación fue lo que la guio hasta aquí–. Respóndeme Ash ¿O acaso no confías en mí? –Su pregunta me hizo cuestionar a mí mismo sobre la confianza que le tenía, pero la respuesta era obvia, al menos para mí, por supuesto que confiaba en ella. Su rostro denota desilusión, ante mi demora por contestarle, y sus ojos se cristalizan mientras parece hacer un esfuerzo por que ninguna gota salga. No puedo soportar verla así por mi culpa, por lo que comienzo a decirle la verdad.

–Yo… yo… tengo miedo –Por la pena que siento en este momento, soy incapaz de verla a los ojos.

–¿Miedo? ¿De qué? –Esperaba que yo continuara.

–Tengo miedo de perder esta Liga. Miedo de defraudar a mis pokémon, al Profesor Oak, a mis amigos y a mi madre. Por 5 años, todos ellos han esperado que vuelva a casa con el trofeo de la Liga, pero siempre regreso con las manos vacías y en todo ese tiempo traté de minimizar la situación alegando que el año siguiente la conseguiría pero todas han terminado en falsas esperanzas. Desde mis 10 años he querido que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí, pero hasta ahora, creo yo, no le he dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, al contrario, probablemente le causo decepción a ella y los demás –Al contarle esto, no puedo evitar que nuevas lágrimas comiencen a salir–. Ya no me queda un plan B, si no gano esta competición, creo que debo decirle adiós a mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon –Termino de hablar de la misma forma en que Serena me encontró: llorando–. Pero no creo que tú lo entiendas.

–¿No crees que lo entienda? –repite lo último que dije pero ahora con incredulidad–. Todo lo contrario, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes –Volteo mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada–. Mi madre siempre quiso que yo fuera jinete de Rhyhorn, pero yo nunca quise dedicarme a eso, así que salí de Pueblo Vaniville para buscar mi meta y, cuando finalmente la encontré, tuve que enfrentarla para continuar. Además, no tienes idea de lo que yo sufría en las Exhibiciones Pokémon que perdí. Al final de cada una de ellas, yo lloraba junto con mis Pokémon a solas, llegué a sentir que no servía para esto. Me imaginaba a mi madre mirándome con decepción y diciendo "Te lo dije", eso me rompía el corazón. Tristeza, desconfianza, temor, todo eso que mencionas yo también lo sentí.

Ahora me siento peor. Serena se ha contagiado de mi llanto y ahora es ella quien aparta sus ojos de mi vista. Su delicado y terso rostro, que siempre irradiaba alegría, ahora lucía apagado y consumado por la tristeza. Sin querer, hice que se sintiera mal, pero no quiero que piense que traté de ofenderla.

–Serena… perdona, no tenía idea de lo que pasabas, tampoco era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, por favor perdóname –Me disculpé con toda sinceridad.

Ella volteó nuevamente su rostro hacia mí, su llanto cesaba lentamente–. No te preocupes. Sé que no lo sabías porque siempre trataba me ocultarme, no quería que ustedes se preocuparan. Es lo mismo que has estado haciendo estos días ¿Cierto? –Muevo mi cabeza en señal de afirmación–. Yo también quiero disculparme por haberte seguido, pero es que cuando te vi actuando tan extraño me preocupé mucho por ti y quería saber el motivo de ese repentino cambio –Su confesión me impresionó en demasía, quiero decir, no me gusta verla triste y preocupada, pero saber que se angustiaba tanto por mí me hacía sentir, por alguna extraña razón, ¿Especial? No puedo descifrar lo que siento exactamente, pero su atención puesta en mí me hace sentir, en términos generales, feliz.

–Antes que nada, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, de verdad aprecio que lo hagas –Le dedico una ligera sonrisa– Segundo, no tenías por qué ocultarte, tú sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Y, aunque no hayas ganado algunas exhibiciones, estoy seguro que eso te sirvió de mucho para mejorar y ser la artista que eres ahora ¿Cierto?

Con sus manos, Serena eliminaba cualquier señal de llanto en su cara y su expresión cambió a una más alegre–. Tienes razón. Gracias por tu apoyo, Ash. Pero ¿Sabes? Tú tampoco deberías estar triste. Entiendo que has participado en muchas torneos, pero como tú mismo me acabas de decir, eso te ayudó a ser el entrenador que eres hoy en día, para mí, el mejor del mundo –Luego de eso, me devuelve la sonrisa y con ambas manos toma mi cara para verme directamente a los ojos, dejándome totalmente estupefacto–. E independientemente de lo que suceda en esta competencia, si dedicas todo tu esfuerzo, tu mamá y tus amigos siempre te apoyaremos, porque no me cabe la menor duda que ellos se sienten orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado y, a pesar del poco tiempo que ambos tenemos de viajar juntos, yo también me siento orgullosa de ti. Nunca lo olvides ¿sí?

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero, sus palabras me causan ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino por la felicidad que siento en este momento. Logré exitosamente que ninguna lágrima escapara. Sigo observando a mi acompañante, continúa mirándome con ese gesto tan característico de ella. Sin saber que hacer o decir, amplío aún más mi sonrisa para que advierta lo tranquilo que me ha hecho sentir y, ante su pregunta sobre jamás olvidar su apoyo, me limito a asentir con la cabeza únicamente. Ella sonríe todavía más y deja escapar una ligera risita.

No me desagrada la presencia de mis otros amigos, pero agradezco internamente que estuviéramos solamente nosotros dos en este momento. En todo este tiempo, no ha dejado de sostener mi rostro, continuamos mirándonos mutuamente, su cabello color miel se agita debido a la suave brisa que hay en el exterior, esto junto con la luz matutina, hacen que ella se vea tan… tan… no sé cómo decirlo ¿radiante, tal vez?

A partir de aquí, sucedió algo que jamás esperé. Sentí algún tipo de necesidad apoderarse de mí, no supe con certeza qué cosa era, así que solo seguí mi instinto. En un rápido movimiento, cerré los ojos y acorté la distancia que había entre el cuerpo de Serena y el mío, hasta que, finalmente, hicimos contacto.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta este momento?_

 _Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews. También, si así lo desean, pueden darme cualquier consejo o corrección con respecto a... lo que sea: historia, narracción, ortografía._

 _Como podrán haberse dado cuenta. El narrador cambia en algunas situaciones. Quiero aclarar que no me gusta escribir "POV de Ash/Serena" porque prefiero que el lector descubra por sí mismo esos cambios, pienso que escribir POV le quita ¿emoción, misterio, tal vez? Juzguen ustedes como queda mejor_

 _Además, ¿Ya leyeron mi primera historia? Los invito a leerla si aún no lo han hecho y agradezco a quienes sí lo hicieron. No estoy seguro si es permitido colocar enlaces, pero la podrán encontrar haciendo clic en mi nombre de usuario._

 _La próxima semana vendrá el último capítulo de esta historia. ¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Determinación

_¿Qué tal gente de FanFiction? Regreso nuevamente, hoy con el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia._

 _En el capítulo anterior se mencionó un poco el sueño de Serena: las exhibiciones pokémon. Traté de ser lo más imparcial posible acerca del desenlace de la clase maestra, quiero decir, en el capítulo anterior no mencioné que perdió la clase maestra pero tampoco mencioné que la ganara, así que queda a su criterio si lo hizo o no. Una vez dicho esto, continuemos..._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Determinación**

Esto que acaba de hacer Ash me ha dejado paralizada, puedo sentir cómo atrae mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, siento cómo sus brazos me aprisionan de una manera gentil. Ash me está… ¡me está abrazando! Con delicadeza apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho. Tardé en reaccionar ante tal acción, hasta que finalmente decido imitar su gesto rodeando su espalda con mis brazos y acurrucando mi cabeza de igual manera por encima de su hombro. El frío que sentía hasta hace poco es reemplazado por el calor corporal que me transfiere su compañía.

Ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Se siente tan bien estar así junto a Ash y mejor aún, que él mismo haya sido quien tomó la iniciativa. Agradezco al cielo que él no pueda ver mi rostro en este instante porque, conociéndome a mí misma, de seguro tengo la cara del color de un tomate.

–¿Sabes algo, Serena? –Se dirigió a mí aún sin romper nuestro abrazo. Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición–. No sé si ganaré la Liga Kalos o las siguientes, pero me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras el día que gane el trofeo de alguna Liga Pokémon –Si yo creía que ya nada podría hacerme sentir más afortunada después de este acercamiento corporal, cuan equivocada estaba. Ash, el chico de mis sueños, me estaba pidiendo estar junto a él cuando alcance su máxima aspiración, y por supuesto que estaría presente, movería cielo y tierra si fuese necesario.

–Ahí estaré –respondo tratando de tranquilizarlo– ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa en la Cueva de los Espejos? –Temo que lo haya olvidado.

–¡Cómo olvidarla! Seguiremos juntos desde ahora ¿No es así? –contesta de una manera enérgica. Qué alivio me causa saber que todavía recuerda nuestra promesa.

–¡Así es, Ash! ¡Juntos desde ahora! –«Y ojalá sea para toda la vida», son los pensamientos que cruzan por mi mente al escuchar su respuesta. Después de esa pequeña charla ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Aprovecho para aumentar la fuerza impuesta en nuestro abrazo y acercar nuestros cuerpos todavía más. Ciertamente, no quiero que este emotivo momento termine pronto.

Durante un minuto, aproximadamente, estuvimos estrechados el uno con el otro hasta que cierto sonido "arruinó" la ocasión. «¡Ay, Ash! Nunca cambias, pero aun así te sigo queriendo mucho», fue lo último que pensé.

.

.

.

Aquel sentimiento de necesidad se apoderó de mi ser, lo cual me llevó a actuar instintivamente. Por un momento cerré los ojos y, cuando los abrí, me llevé una enorme sorpresa. De forma inconsciente estaba abrazando a Serena. Me siento avergonzado ante tal acción, estaba a punto de separarme hasta que, de repente, ella también me rodea con sus brazos. Parece ser que no le molestó tal acción, me tranquiliza saber eso, por lo que relajo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Su contacto me proporciona una calidez inigualable, incluso es diferente a los abrazos entre mi madre y yo. Es difícil describir lo que siento en este instante, puedo asegurar que ni yo mismo tengo certeza de lo que percibo, es como un conjunto de conocidas y desconocidas emociones mezcladas entre sí. Al menos estoy de acuerdo en que experimento un bienestar general.

No puedo dejar de sentirme agradecido antes las palabras de motivación que Serena me da dedicado, por ello le expreso mi deseo de que me acompañe en el momento en que reciba un trofeo de Liga. Afortunadamente, ella me responde que sí, pero a la vez me pregunta si recuerdo una promesa que hicimos durante nuestro viaje. Duré poco tiempo tratando de recordar, ese día ha sido una de mis más increíbles y mejores experiencias aquí en Kalos. Después de hacerle saber que no lo he olvidado, ella reafirma nuestro juramento.

Comienzo a imaginarme a Serena apoyándome en una batalla final de la Liga, animándome en los combates contra la Élite 4, contra Diantha y viajando conmigo alrededor de muchas regiones más. Esta idea de que me acompañe incluso después de ganar mi tan anhelado título no me molesta, al contrario, por alguna razón, me emociona.

Satisfecho por su respuesta, oculto nuevamente mis ojos bajo los párpados y permanezco en este cálido abrazo. Este tipo de acercamiento es bastante agradable, también un tanto extraño, o mejor dicho, extrañamente agradable. Tal vez deba decirle a Serena que repitamos esto más a menudo.

Un olor me aleja de ese pensamiento, es un olor dulce, similar al de una baya meloc. Con mi nariz intento averiguar de dónde proviene tan exquisito aroma, olfateo un par de veces hasta que finalmente lo descubro. Es Serena la causante de tal fragancia, específicamente, es su cabello lo que huele de tal manera. Del mismo modo me doy cuenta que su cuello también desprende el mismo aroma. Muevo mi cabeza ligeramente, tratando de aspirar más de esa deliciosa fragancia. ¿Por qué Serena huele a bayas meloc? No recuerdo que hayamos comido de esas bayas recientemente, supongo que más tarde le preguntaré si lleva en su mochila alguna de ellas.

Dicho olor me mantenía hipnotizado, tanto así que en el ambiente se escuchó un ruido ligero, pero a la vez, perfectamente audible para cualquier persona que estuviera cerca. «¡Rayos! Tanto pensar en comida ya me dio hambre», fue lo que pensé cuando escuché mi estómago implorando para que lo alimentara. Ante el repentino sonido en mi abdomen, no tuve otra opción más que romper el abrazo totalmente apenado.

–Parece ser que alguien tiene hambre –Comenta Serena cómicamente para luego dejar salir una pequeña risa.

–Perdona. Es que aún no he comido nada –Trato de excusarme mientras rasco mi mejilla con la mano izquierda. Advierto cómo mi temperatura corporal aumenta y se concentra mayormente en mi rostro.

–¿Te parece si volvemos al Centro Pokémon para desayunar? –Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

–¡Excelente idea, Serena! ¡Vamos! –Respondo enérgicamente y retomo, junto a ella, el trayecto para salir del estadio y regresar al edificio donde nos hospedamos. El sol ya ha salido por completo y ahora brilla con toda su intensidad en un cielo totalmente despejado, el frío poco a poco perdía fuerza y algunos pokémon volador salían a revolotear y a cantar en las cercanías.

Lo que parecía ser un día triste se convirtió en uno increíble, principalmente, gracias a Serena. Sus palabras me han reanimado para enfrentar este nuevo desafío. No importa cuántas veces lo haya intentado o cuántas veces más tenga que hacerlo, pero este es mi sueño y me esforzaré al máximo en esta competencia para cumplirlo.

Sé que lo lograré con la ayuda de mis pokémon. Quiero ganarlo no solamente por mí, lo ganaré por mi madre, por mis amigos, por Serena y por todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado y desean lo mejor para mí, a todos ellos, no los decepcionaré.

Liga Kalos ¡Allá voy!

* * *

 _Bueno... terminó ¿Que les pareció?_

 _Pasa lo mismo que con el sueño de Serena, dejo a criterio de ustedes si Ash gana la Liga o no. Aunque si me lo preguntan, mi pensamiento es claro: Ash ganará la Liga Kalos. Frases como las de Olympia con respecto al futuro de Ash y Greninja me tienen con esa expectativa y me mantendré firme en esa decisión hasta que vea lo contrario._

 _Debo decir que la idea original de esta historia era únicamente una reflexión por parte de Ash con recuerdos de sus viajes y participaciones en las ligas anteriores, pero no pude hacer aparte mi lado shippero XD... Aunque aquí los sentimientos de Serena son claros, no así los de Ash, pero al menos este decía que comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos extraños cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella. Algo es algo ¿No? Traté de hacer esta historia lo más fiel al carácter y actitud de los personajes originales, tal vez me salí un poco, pero espero que así ustedes los hayan percibido, un poquito salidos, no mucho._

 _Disfruté escribiendo esta historia, espero que también haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que dedicaron una fragmento de su tiempo para leerla ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
